EL BESO FRANCÉS
by Pety
Summary: Bella sólo buscaba una aventura y un delicioso stripper era más de lo que necesitaba para satisfacer sus deseos.Edward Cullen llevaba una doble vida q único que tenían en común era la atracción que sentía por ella. Todos Humanos
1. Prólogo

**La Historia pertenece a Lori Wilde , Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer , Yo solo la Adapto... **

**No intento plagiarla!.  
**

---------- PROLOGO ! --------

Cuando entró en el club de striptease "Traseros Desnudos", Isabella Swan sólo buscaba una aventura. Su actitud atrevida hizo que acabara encima del escenario con un guapísimo bailarín… y así fue cómo empezó la aventura. Fuerte y ancho, cómo debía ser un hombre, su delicioso stripper era más de lo que necesitaba para satisfacer sus deseos, pero… ¿quería algo más que una aventura? ¿Qué pasaba con el amor? Edward Cullen llevaba una doble vida. De día era un aplicado arqueólogo, pero de noche se ponía el disfraz y se convertía en el sexy Monsieur Enmascarado que bailaba en un club de striptease. Lo único que tenían en común sus dos vidas era la atracción que sentía por Bella. Edward sabía que podía darle ardor y pasión, pero… ¿aceptaría ella su amor?


	2. Capitulo 1

**La Historia pertenece a Lori Wilde , Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer , Yo solo la Adapto... **

**No intento plagiarla!.  
**

---------- CAPITULO UNO ! --------

Traseros Desnudos

Hábiles. Masculinos. Fuertes. Moviéndose rítmicamente al compás de la música.  
Aquí. Allí. Mirara donde mirara Isabella Swan , allí estaban. Había traseros por todas partes, traseros cubiertos tan sólo por unos diminutos tangas.

Madre de Dios.  
Atravesó la muchedumbre de mujeres que gritaban "Muévete, guapo, muévete" y que llenaban Traseros Desnudos, un selecto club de striptease situado en el centro de Phoenix y donde sólo se permitía la entrada a las mujeres. Bella estaba pasando por un largo periodo de sequía sexual, por lo que la visión de aquellos exquisitos ejemplos de masculinidad la hacía sentir… algo… necesitada.  
La selección de hombres era impresionante. No le resultaría difícil encontrar un bailarín para la fiesta de despedida de soltera de su hermana, como muy bien le había dicho su vecino Edward Cullen .  
Con el que, por cierto, había tenido una conversación un tanto extraña.

Esa mañana Bella había estado sacando de su Mini Cooper las cosas para la fiesta y, justo en el peor momento, se le había roto una bolsa y se le había caído todo al suelo. La acera había quedado cubierta de preservativos que brillaban en la oscuridad, esposas de terciopelo…

Al ver que Edward acudía a ayudarla, Bella había estado a punto de echarlo para evitar que viera todos aquellos regalitos. Sabía que su vecino se azoraba con facilidad, pues cada vez que la veía en bikini por la piscina de la comunidad, se ponía a tartamudear y ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla a la cara. Y cada vez que ella se quejaba de su inexistente vida sexual, se le ponían las mejillas del color de la remolacha.

Era un buen tipo, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Tenía el atractivo de un profesor despistado, a pesar de sus enormes gafas, de la ropa deforme que se empeñaba en ponerse y de que su cabello necesitara un buen corte. Pero lo cierto era que tenía una sonrisa preciosa que siempre hacía que Bella tuviera una misteriosa sensación en el estómago cada vez que la veía.

En resumen, su vecino era un diamante en bruto esperando que llegara la mujer adecuada y lo puliera. Pero esa mujer no sería ella. No señor.  
Para empezar,Edward era un cerebrito doctorado en arqueología, mientras que ella ni siquiera había conseguido acabar el instituto. Bien era cierto que había obtenido el título de artesana, pero eso no había hecho que dejara de sentirse insegura por su falta de formación.

Además, Edward era de esos hombres a los que sólo les interesaban las relaciones estables, mientras que Bella había aprendido a golpes que la vida era demasiado corta. Su nueva filosofía de vivir el presente no le permitía comprometerse con nadie para siempre.

Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de fantasear con él.  
Ahí estaba el problema. Lo que necesitaba era dejar de pensar en su adorable vecino y tener una aventura salvaje con un rebelde, con alguien que supusiera un desafío, una locura. Algo que Edward y sus fósiles no eran en absoluto.  
Por eso cuando Edward le había dado la caja de ropa interior comestible sin decir nada y su mano le había rozado los dedos un instante, Bella había preferido no hacer caso de la descarga eléctrica que le había provocado tan breve contacto.

–Qué suerte la mía –había dicho Bella sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos–. Primero me falla la empresa del catering, después me llama el stripper para cancelar su actuación y ahora se me rompe la bolsa.  
–¿Un stripper?  
–Sí, para la despedida de soltera de Alice. Es el sábado por la noche.  
–Yo sé dónde puedes encontrar otro. Un amigo mío trabaja en un club que se llama Traseros Desnudos. Es Monsieur Enmascarado. Dile que vas de mi parte.

Y allí estaba, sexualmente necesitada y rodeada de hombres prácticamente desnudos.

Aquello no estaba bien. Nada, nada bien.

Edward era perfectamente consciente de que su plan era una locura, pero desde que Isabella había alquilado el apartamento libre del edificio hacía dos meses, su sexy vecina había protagonizado todas las fantasías eróticas de Edward. Así que ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto.

Desde el momento que había oído a Bella subir sus cosas cantando una versión desafinada de Je ne regrette rien, había sabido que era una mujer especial.

–No me arrepiento de nada –había dicho en un perfecto francés que había hecho que a Edward le latiera el corazón con más fuerza.

¿Quién podría resistirse a una mujer así? Edward habría deseado sentirse tan seguro con las decisiones que había tomado en su vida.

Aquel día había salido a ofrecerle ayuda y así había podido verla detenidamente. El pelo largo de un color castaño rojizo con reflejos rubios le caía provocadoramente por la espalda. Llevaba unos vaqueros de cinturilla baja que se le ajustaban a la perfección al trasero y un estrecho suéter blanco que revelaba, además de un vientre completamente plano, un piercing en el ombligo de lo más seductor.  
Había sido justo en ese momento cuando Diego se había dado cuenta de que tenía que seducir a aquella mujer.

Lo que no sabía era cómo hacerlo.

No era precisamente un rompecorazones, más bien era un tipo introvertido, apasionado de los fósiles, los objetos antiguos y la historia, al que nunca le había resultado fácil relacionarse con los demás, por lo que pasaba más tiempo con sus libros que con otra gente. Además, Bella desprendía valentía y descaro, era una mujer llena de energía y de vida. Sin duda estaría demasiado ocupada pilotando globos aerostáticos, escalando o elaborando sus originales piezas de joyería como para fijarse en un loco de la arqueología como él.

¡Si ella supiera los pensamientos tan poco fraternales que despertaba en él!

El problema era que no podía cambiar la imagen que Bella tenía ya de él como el vecino amable al que podía contarle todo y pedirle ayuda. Necesitaba hacer que lo viera de un modo completamente distinto. Pero en aquel momento no había sabido cómo conseguirlo.

Hasta esa mañana, cuando ella le había dicho que necesitaba un stripper y, sin pensárselo dos veces, él había cometido la temeridad de enviarla al club a hablar con su "amigo" Monsieur Enmascarado.  
Bueno, en realidad no era del todo mentira que el Enmascarado fuera amigo suyo y lo cierto era que no le importaba lo más mínimo haber tenido que engañar a Isabella para que le diera una oportunidad.

–Edward –lo llamó Steve, el barman, desde la puerta del vestuario.  
–¿Sí? –respondió él mientras se subía a toda prisa los pantalones de cuero bajo los que sólo llevaba un diminuto tanga dorado.  
–Ya está aquí –anunció Steve con un gesto triunfal.

El miedo se le agarró a la boca del estómago. Bella estaba en el club e iba a verlo actuar, iba a verlo desnudarse.

Al otro lado de la cortina podía oír los gritos de las mujeres que aclamaban la presencia del Enmascarado al ritmo de la música de Nueve semanas y media. Edward sintió el impulso de echarse atrás, de salir corriendo por la puerta trasera del club, pero una vocecita en su interior le dijo que se enfrentara a sus miedos. "No desperdicies esta oportunidad". Respiró hondo, se quitó las gafas y las sustituyó por una máscara de cuero negro que le tapaba prácticamente toda la cara.

Era ahora o nunca. Había llegado el momento de presumir de lo que tenía.


	3. Capitulo 2

**La Historia pertenece a Lori Wilde , Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer , Yo solo la Adapto... **

**No intento plagiarla!.  
**

---------- CAPITULO DOS ! --------

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Monsieur Enmascarado tenía el trasero más espléndido que había visto en toda su vida.

Todo él era fascinante, cautivador e increíble. El trasero enfundado en aquellos estrechísimos pantalones de piel se movía frente a ella con maestría.

¡Y esos abdominales!  
Un centenar de mujeres gritaban y aullaban como si se encontraran delante del mismísimo Elvis resucitado. Pero cuando Monsieur Enmascarado por fin se dio media vuelta fue en Bella en quien fijó la mirada. Fue a ella y sólo a ella a la que dedicó una sonrisa inescrutable y un guiño provocador.

En ese momento, Bella tuvo la seguridad de que había encontrado la aventura salvaje que andaba buscando, había dado con el hombre que le quitaría de la cabeza al bueno de Edward.

–Pellízcame –murmuró entre dientes, convencida de que aquello no era más que una maravillosa fantasía erótica.

Los focos bañaban su cuerpo con luces de colores e iluminaban sus hombros anchos y sus bíceps tan anchos como los muslos mientras giraba seductoramente y se quitaba lentamente la corbata roja escarlata que llevaba anudada alrededor del cuello desnudo. Todo ello sin apartar la mirada de ella en ningún momento.

–No te quites la máscara –le gritaba el público enfervorizado mientras agitaban billetes para que fuera por ellos.

Pero él continuó bailando y le tiró la corbata a Bella.

Una mujer más tímida habría dejado que otra agarrara la corbata, pero Bella ya no era tímida. Había renunciado a serlo dos años atrás, cuando se había prometido vivir cada día al máximo. Ahora era una mujer atrevida, incluso descarada. Una mujer que, en aquel momento, se sentía revolucionada y excitada.

Allí nadie la conocía, así que no importaba lo más mínimo si quería comportarse como una fulana.  
Agarró la corbata al vuelo y se la puso alrededor del cuello, después se llevó un extremo a la nariz para sentir la esencia puramente masculina de la que estaba impregnada. Le temblaban las rodillas y, por un momento, sintió que le faltaba la respiración, pero aun así, no dejó de mirar aquellos cautivadores ojos oscuros que la observaban sin pestañear.

El Enmascarado se desabrochó el cinturón, que no tardó en salir por los aires como lo había hecho la corbata. Una esbelta rubia trató de hacerse con él, pero Roberta fue más rápida y, unos segundos después, ya tenía el cinturón puesto alrededor de la cintura a modo de trofeo.

La sonrisa del Enmascarado aumentó y no se borró de su rostro mientras se quitaba los pantalones de un solo tirón con el que abrió el velcro de los laterales. La prenda aterrizó en el suelo del escenario.  
Las mujeres se volvieron locas.

Dios, aquel hombre estaba increíblemente bien dotado y Bellaa no podía dejar de mirar… de mirarlo a él. Se puso una mano en el cuello y pudo sentir el pulso acelerado, fuera de control.

¿Y aquel magnífico espécimen era amigo de Edward Cullen ? Increíble. No tenían absolutamente nada en común.

Fue entonces cuando Monsieur Enmascarado le tendió una mano y, sin dejar de mirarla con aquellos ojos enigmáticos, la invitó a subir al se señaló a sí mismo como preguntándole "¿Yo?" Él asintió y movió la mano instándola a subir.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Era valiente, pero no estaba segura de serlo tanto.  
"Nada de miedos, ¿recuerdas? La vida es demasiado corta. Hazlo".

Él seguía acercándose a ella, provocándola. Bella sentía cómo le ardían las mejillas mientras él movía los labios para pronunciar una sola palabra.

–Ven.

Y fue.

Se subió al escenario, ágil como una gata.

Él le tendió la mano y Bella la aceptó. Sus dedos suaves se entrelazaron en los suyos.

De pronto se le ocurrió que ella jamás habría aceptado la mano de Edward Cullen y le dolió pensarlo. Si ella supiera la verdad... Él no era más que un arqueólogo disfrazado de stripper, un hombre dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para poder financiar su pasión. Bella había caído en la fantasía de Monsieur Enmascarado y, aunque Edward se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho, también se sentía extrañamente decepcionado con ella.

Pero, por el momento, decidió seguir hipnotizándola, disfrutar del hecho de que fuera sólo suya. Sus miradas se unieron y el resto del club desapareció a su alrededor. Para Edward, no existían más que ellos dos, bailando juntos.

No podía evitar comérsela con los ojos.

Llevaba un sencillo suéter de tirantes cuya fina tela dejaba adivinar sus pezones, lo cual demostraba que no llevaba sujetador. Edward sintió un estremecimiento en el estómago. Si hubieran estado en su edificio, si no hubiera llevado aquella máscara cubriéndole el rostro, jamás habría tenido el valor de mirarla con tal descaro. Pero Monsieur Enmascarado podía hacer cosas que a Edward nunca se le habrían pasado por la cabeza. Las mujeres se volvían locas por su alter ego. Le acarició la palma de la mano con un dedo y enseguida percibió su reacción; un escalofrío que no hizo más que aumentar la necesidad que él sentía en la entrepierna.

Seguía obedientemente sus pasos de baile con esas piernas de diosa que la ligera falda azul y blanca que llevaba apenas cubría. Tenía las pantorrillas estilizadas y los tobillos perfectos, pero lo que más le gustaba a Edward era el modo en que los dedos de los pies, con las uñas pintadas de rosa, asomaban entre las tiras de las sandalias.

–Hola –dijo ella casi sin aliento, tan bajo que él apenas podía oírla con la música–. Soy Bella.

Edward no respondió. Temía que pudiera reconocerle la voz y descubrir el engaño antes incluso de haberlo puesto en práctica de veras.

Edward asintió y después le pasó un brazo por la cintura. ¡Cuántas veces había soñado tenerla entre sus brazos de esa manera! Sin embargo, la sensación de hacerlo era aún más maravillosa de lo que había imaginado. Olía tan bien... Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada, sus pechos subían y bajaban mientras lo miraba de cerca.

Tan cerca que habría podido besarla.

Sus ojos azules como el mar se abrieron hasta llenarle el rostro. Cuando la vio sacar la lengua ligeramente para humedecerse los labios, Edward no pudo evitar rugir en voz alta. Estaba fuera de control.

–Edward me ha hablado de ti –le susurró al oído disfrazando su voz con un falso acento francés.  
–¿Sí?  
–Dice que eres una mujer que no se arrepiente de nada.  
–Así es.  
–Vaya –dijo él–. Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte porque yo me atrevo a todo.

............................................

_Disfrutenlo!!!! Hoy empeze la Universidad asiq subire los caps seguidos para q no me alarge tanto! _

_**Sueñen Pervers! xD**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**La Historia pertenece a Lori Wilde , Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer , Yo solo la Adapto... **

**No intento plagiarla!.  
**

---------- CAPITULO TRES ! --------

Las seductoras palabras de aquel desconocido encendieron algo dentro de Bella. Algo ardiente y lleno de deseo. El tono de su voz, la intensidad de su mirada y el modo en que la agarraba prometían un sinfín de placeres. Placeres eróticos que sólo él podría proporcionarle.

Un hombre que se atrevía a todo… ¿Estaría sugiriendo que tuvieran una aventura? Sus ojos parecían decir que sí.

Era como si la hubiera atrapado por completo, como si supiera perfectamente lo que necesitaba su alma. Sexo salvaje y desenfrenado sin ninguna otra complicación.

Lo deseaba a él. Mucho. Pero le daba miedo desearlo demasiado.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre de sonrisa traviesa, con el rostro oculto tras una máscara conociera sus necesidades más ocultas? ¿Qué demonios le habría dicho Edward de ella?

Pero, ¿quién era? No sabía nada de él, ni siquiera su aspecto. Bajó la mirada hasta sus abdominales de acero; al menos sabía que tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Al margen de eso, era todo un misterio.

¿Qué más debía saber? Desde luego no deseaba que se quitara la máscara porque eso formaba parte de la fantasía que había conseguido que le ardiera el cuerpo entero, pero sobre todo un punto situado entre las piernas.

La canción llegó a su fin, momento que Monsieur Enmascarado aprovechó para llevársela del escenario. Al otro lado de la cortina se cruzaron con un cowboy que se disponía a salir a escena.

Bella no podía dejar de pensar que debía marcharse inmediatamente y olvidarse de la idea de contratar a un stripper para la despedida de soltera de Alice, pues sabía que si contrataba a aquel hombre y aparecía en su apartamento vestido así, lo arrastraría a la cama en cuanto se hubieran marchado las invitadas.

Y el brillo lujurioso que adivinaba en la mirada del Enmascarado le decía que él pensaba de igual modo.  
Era una locura. Una locura descabellada. No podía sentirse tan atraída por un completo desconocido.

Aunque, ¿acaso no era mejor que sentirse atraída por un vecino al que jamás podría tener? Al fin y al cabo, no había nada de malo en experimentar un poco de sexo anónimo y salvaje. Se le endurecieron los pezones sólo de pensar en ello.

"Vete", le decía la antigua Bella. "Él es demasiado para ti".

Pero la nueva Bella, la que tanto había sufrido, la que se había enfrentado a la muerte y había vuelto a la vida con el empeño de vivir cada momento, sabía que sólo había un modo de enfrentarse al miedo.  
Hacer las cosas.

De su mano recorrió un pasillo al que daban varios vestuarios llenos de increíbles hombres medio desnudos, entonces se detuvieron en un rincón en penumbra, donde él la apretó contra la pared. No podía ocultar el deseo, pues su erección era evidente y Bella la sentía ahora contra el muslo.

Tragó saliva, inmovilizada por la excitación que veía en sus ojos.

–Quiero… quiero que tú… –susurró ella.  
–Lo sé.

Roberta se ruborizó.

–Quiero decir que quiero contratarte para que actúes en la despedida de soltera de mi hermana el sábado por la noche.  
–Sé qué es lo que quieres –le acarició la mejilla suavemente–. Quieres una aventura.

Volvió a tragar saliva y asintió.

¿Por qué quería salir corriendo y al mismo tiempo se moría de ganas de rodearlo con las piernas? ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo se viera invadido simultáneamente por el miedo y la excitación?

–No, yo… –empezó a decir justo cuando todo estalló

El mundo de Bella estalló en un calidoscopio de sensaciones cuando el Enmascarado la besó.

En el momento en que sintió su boca sobre los labios, empezaron a temblarle las piernas. Su olor intenso y delicioso le embriagaba los sentidos y los latidos de su propio corazón le impedían oír cualquier otro sonido del club excepto sus respiraciones aceleradas.

El deseo la consumía.

Besarlo era aún más de lo que había imaginado. Era dulce, ardiente, delicioso y húmedo. De sus labios escapó un gemido que la hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo podría aguantar aquel sensual tormento. Tenía la sensación de estar inmersa en una película erótica. Un desconocido enmascarado, un lugar público, el peligro de que alguien los viera y el miedo a lo desconocido.

Se agarró a sus hombros para no caer al suelo. ¿Se atrevería a dejarse llevar hasta el final? ¿Allí mismo? ¿En aquel momento?  
El corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho.

"Déjate llevar".

Aquellas palabras se habían convertido en el lema que la impulsaba a vivir sin arrepentirse de nada. Iba a adentrarse en aquella experiencia y a saborearla tanto como pudiera para compensar todos los meses que había estado atrapada en una cama, aferrándose a la vida.

Su primera aventura con un completo desconocido. Con él podía dejarse llevar y hacer todo lo que jamás podría hacer con un hombre como Edward.

Quería recordar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba besando a un bailarín enmascarado en los vestuarios de un club de striptease. Aquello merecía aparecer en su diario.

Sus labios eran ardientes y asombrosos; le resultaban desconocidos y familiares al mismo tiempo. La apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo con un salvaje rugido. Bella se recostó en él y sintió un escalofrío al rozar su pecho fuerte y sus brazos musculosos.

Abrió los labios ligeramente y sacó la lengua. Quería más.

Quería sentirlo dentro de ella. Muy adentro. Apenas podía respirar mientras le acariciaba el pecho desnudo y absorbía su calor.

Suavemente, él retiró los labios de ella y dio un paso atrás.

–Mais non, cherie –le dijo él.

Era el peor acento francés que había oído en su vida, pero lo perdonó porque sabía que era parte de la fantasía.

–Guardemos para luego el beso francés –añadió después.  
–¿Guardarlo? –preguntó ella luchando contra el deseo que le nublaba la mente–. ¿Para qué vamos a guardarlo?

Tenía una sonrisa tan dulce y sincera que por un momento, Bella creyó ver el rostro de Edward Cullen en el cuerpo del enmascarado. El pulso se le aceleró misteriosamente.

–Para la próxima vez.

No. No. Aquello era una tortura. No podía marcharse así, estaba demasiado desesperada.

–Por favor –suplicó sin el menor pudor.

Vio cómo él la miraba de arriba abajo y se detenía en sus pechos, después inclinó la cabeza y le chupó el pezón endurecido por el deseo a través de la fina tela del suéter.

–Sí –susurró Roberta apoyando la cabeza en la pared–. Sí.

Pero él volvió a alejarse.

–Déjale tu dirección al barman. Iré a la fiesta de tu hermana. Au revoir, cherie. Que tengas dulces sueños.

Y después se dio media vuelta con una malévola sonrisa en los labios.

Había hecho que deseara más. Sin duda aquel tipo sabía cómo volver loca a una mujer.

Bella llegó a casa procedente del club sin saber muy bien cómo había ido hasta allí. No podía dejar de pensar en él y de desear haber tenido el valor suficiente para pedirle que no parara. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta la fiesta de Alice para saber si realmente besaba tan bien como parecía.

Nada más detener el coche frente al edificio, sintió el impulso de ir a contarle a Edward lo sucedido con su amigo, pero su coche no estaba y las luces de su apartamento estaban apagadas. Para tener que dar clase a primera de la mañana, se acostaba muy tarde. Quizá tuviera un segundo empleo.

Lo más probable era que tuviera una novia.  
Por qué esa posibilidad la ponía tan triste, Bella no lo sabía.

No, no podía ponerse triste por que Edward tuviera novia. Era un buen hombre y merecía ser feliz. Aunque lo cierto era que no había visto nunca a ninguna mujer en su casa.

"Egoísta, no puedes tener a dos".

Sabía que jamás podría tener a Edward por mucho que le gustara. De hecho precisamente porque le gustaba tanto nunca podrían ser más que amigos. Lo que necesitaba era una aventura con un hombre ardiente y apasionado como Monsieur Enmascarado. Sin compromisos, sin ataduras, sin promesas y sin arrepentimientos. Sólo diversión.

Estaba en pijama en la cocina abriendo una botella de vino cuando oyó el viejo coche de Edward en la calle. Se le aceleró el pulso. No era la respuesta salvaje que había dado su cuerpo cuando el Enmascarado la había rodeado con sus brazos, era más bien una sensación dulce que le alegraba el alma. Dejó la botella de vino y el sacacorchos sobre la mesa y salió a la escalera.

–Hola –lo saludó desde el descansillo.

La escalera estaba en penumbra, por lo que apenas podía verlo.

–¿Quieres subir a tomar algo? –era la primera vez que lo invitaba a una copa en su apartamento y sabía que era más de medianoche, pero necesitaba hablar con él–. ¿Edward? –estaba delante de la puerta de su apartamento. Oyó que se le caían las llaves y que farfullaba algo entre dientes.

–Espera un momento, Bella –tenía la voz tensa.

Parecía estar de mal humor, algo nada habitual en Edward. Debía de haber tenido una mala noche.

–¿Subes?  
–Sí –dijo por fin–. Pero antes voy a darme una ducha, estoy un poco sudoroso.  
¿Por qué le resultaba tan erótica la idea de Edward empapado en sudor? Bella meneó la cabeza y achacó la reacción a la revolución hormonal que había experimentado su cuerpo durante el encuentro con el Enmascarado.

–Serviré unas copas de vino. ¿Te gusta el vino, Edward?  
–Sí.  
–Entonces te veo dentro de un rato –se metió en casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella con una extraña sensación de nerviosismo en el estómago.

Fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía si seguía excitada por culpa de Monsieur Enmascarado o si el misterioso hormigueo que sentía en la nuca se debía más bien a que Edward fuera a subir a su casa.

............................................

_**Hola!!!!.....Bueno hoy les deje mas larguito!!!!....x ahi alguien lo pidio... pero me complica un poco x tiempo entonces ustedes eligen mas cortitos pero seguidos o masl largos pero a destiempo... Me avisan!!!....**_

_**AH!!!! algo super pedido.... La direccion del enmascarado es ..... EN SUS MENTES PERVERS!!!**_

_**Saludos!  
**_


	5. Capitulo 4

**La Historia pertenece a Lori Wilde , Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer , Yo solo la Adapto... **

**No intento plagiarla!.  
**

---------- CAPITULO CUATRO! --------

¡Bella lo había invitado a subir!

No a Monsieur Enmascarado, sino a él. Al Edward de siempre.

Se duchó a toda prisa y, en menos de cinco minutos, se había puesto unos pantalones anchos y unas viejas zapatillas de deporte. No le gustaba mostrar el cuerpo y odiaba que lo miraran. En realidad, el único motivo por el que conseguía salir al escenario del club era porque llevaba la máscara que lo convertía en un personaje anónimo. Era la única condición que había impuesto para aceptar el trabajo. Lo que no había imaginado entonces era que aquella máscara fuera a convertirlo en el bailarín más popular del club.  
Hizo una mueca al pensar en ello. En cuanto reuniera el dinero necesario para realizar aquella excavación en Belice, dejaría el trabajo y guardaría el tanga para siempre.

Comenzó a subir la escalera, pero sólo había avanzado dos escalones cuando se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo? Ahora no tenía ninguna máscara tras la que esconderse.

"Charla un rato con ella. No es tan difícil. Puedes hacerlo".

Podía oírla cantando la canción que había hecho que empezara a enamorarse de ella. Je ne regrette rien.  
Dios. ¿A quién quería engañar? No era lo bastante valiente ni aventurero para una mujer como ella. Se dio media vuelta.

"Cobarde"

Muy bien. Lo haría. Se dio media vuelta de nuevo y trató de no pensar en la debilidad que sentía en las rodillas.

Sólo tuvo que llamar una vez antes de que Bella abriera la puerta. Edward se sintió aliviado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo al ver que llevaba puesto un cómodo pijama.

"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una negligée transparente?"

Bueno, sin duda eso era con lo que había fantaseado. La había imaginado así… o completamente desnuda.

–¿Te parece bien un zinfindel? –preguntó mostrándole la botella.  
–Sí –podría haberle dado cicuta y se la habría bebido igualmente.  
–Vamos al salón a sentarnos –sugirió ella.

"Maldita sea", pensó Edward mientras la veía caminar.

No podía apartar la mirada del movimiento seductor de sus caderas, de la curva que formaba su espalda al unirse al trasero y del modo en que el cabello le caía libremente. La salvaje erección que le había provocado en el club amenazaba con reaparecer. Mejor sería que se sentara cuanto antes si no quería quedar en ridículo. Se derrumbó sobre el sofá y trató de respirar con normalidad.

Había estado en su casa otras veces, para ayudarla a subir la compra o para regarle las plantas cuando ella estaba fuera, pero nunca había estado allí como invitado. Bella se acurrucó en el sofá junto a él, enrollando las piernas del modo más sexy. Sus ojos seguían todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Tendría la menor idea de lo sexy que la encontraba?

Sonrió dulcemente y Edward sintió que se le derretía el corazón.

–Edward –susurró al tiempo que se acercaba a él un poco más.  
–Sí –ahí estaba, el momento que había estado esperando.  
Se humedeció los labios y lo miró con gesto de reprobación, como si hubiera cometido alguna travesura.  
–Sé lo que has hecho.  
–¿Sí?  
–Me temo que te he descubierto –añadió ella.

¡Descubierto!

Bella había descubierto que era Monsieur Enmascarado. La adrenalina se disparó dentro del cuerpo de Edward. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo podría justificar semejante engaño? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Él jamás hacía cosas como ésa; la desesperación lo había llevado a hacerlo y ahora iba a ser su perdición.

Lo observaba atentamente mientras él intentaba reunir el valor necesario para confesar.

Bella levantó una mano para retirarse un mechón de pelo de la cara. Qué mano tan delicada, qué piel tan perfecta. Las facciones de su rostro parecían casi frágiles. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa mano lo acariciara, aunque era más probable que lo siguiente que hiciera con ella fuera darle una bofetada por haberle mentido.

–Bella... puedo explicártelo.

Estaba tomando aire para prepararse cuando fue ella la que continuó hablando:

–Me he dado cuenta de por qué decidiste mandarme al club en lugar de llamar tú a tu amigo y pedirle que viniera a la fiesta.  
–¿Sí? –Edward frunció el ceño.

Bella sonreía tímidamente.

–Claro que sí.

No parecía enfadada y eso hizo que Edward se sintiera aliviado.

–Tratabas de buscarme pareja –dijo ella.

–¿Cómo?  
–Eres un encanto.  
–¿Por qué soy un encanto? –no comprendía nada. ¿De qué estaba hablando?  
–Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, Edward. Eres amable e increíblemente considerado. Siempre piensas en los demás.

Amable y considerado, de eso nada. Se había comportado de un modo malicioso y taimado y no se enorgullecía de ello.

–Eres muy amable por cuidar de mi vida amorosa.  
–¿Tu vida amorosa? –ahora sí que estaba completamente perdido. ¿De qué estaba hablando?  
–Sí –dijo ella–. Es todo un detalle que me hayas mandado a que conociera a un tipo tan impresionante como tu amigo el Enmascarado. ¿Cómo sabías que lo que más necesito en este momento de mi vida es una aventura? –su sonrisa aumentó–. ¿Te lo ha dicho Alice?

"¿Qué?"

Edward la miró boquiabierto. Observó su rostro y se fijó en lo largas que tenía las pestañas. Tenía la respiración algo acelerada y los ojos brillantes. Estaba preciosa. Cautivadora. Y todo por un hombre que no era más que un producto de su imaginación.

–No me digas que se te ocurrió a ti solo que podría haber química entre tu amigo y yo –se echó a reír de un modo que lo hizo estremecer–. Vamos, Alice ha tenido que contarte algo.  
–No entiendo nada.  
–Tú amigo y yo… bueno, digamos que la química ha sido increíble –dijo abanicándose con la mano.

–¿Crees que yo pretendía emparejaros? –¿realmente no tenía la menor idea de lo que sentía por ella?  
–¿No es así? –parpadeó con sorpresa.  
–¡Por supuesto que no! –golpeó la mesa con el puño.

Bella lo miró, asombrada, como si lo viera por vez primera.

–¿No?  
–Por el amor de Dios, Isabella –gruñó Edward con una frustración que le nublaba la mente y le impedía pararse a pensar lo que iba a decir. Las palabras salieron de su boca de golpe–. ¿Por qué iba a presentarte a otro si te quiero para mí?

–¿Que… que quieres qué?  
–Ya lo has oído.

La tensión era evidente, se podía respirar en el aire cargado de deseo.

Edward le miraba los labios con una extraña expresión. Bella se llevó la mano a la boca, preguntándose si se le habría corrido el carmín o algo así. Él continuó observándola hasta que Bella pensó que echaría a arder por el calor de su mirada.

Estaba celoso. No se le había ocurrido pensar en ello desde su punto de vista. Sus ojos eran como dos carbones ardientes que la quemaban. Sintió un pánico que no podía explicar, pero que estaba allí. Era una sensación dura y misteriosamente fascinante.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Edward? De pronto sentía tal atracción hacia él que le daba miedo.  
Dios, Dios, Dios.

¿Por qué estaba tan asustada? ¿Por qué la química que había surgido entre ellos era de pronto diez veces más intensa que la que había sentido con Monsieur Enmascarado?

Se echó a reír con nerviosismo.

–Pero, Edward, tú y yo somos sólo vecinos. Amigos.  
–Pero los amigos pueden convertirse en amantes.

Tenía una mirada penetrante. Bella nunca habría creído que pudiera ser tan potente, tan masculino. Todos aquellos cambios la habían dejado desconcertada y la impulsaron a bajar la cabeza mientras bebía un sorbo de vino para huir de sus ojos. La dulce acidez del zinfindel le caldeó la lengua y le recordó lo sucedido en el club.

"Es Monsieur Enmascarado el que te atrae. No Edward Cullen", se dijo a sí misma.  
Pero, si era así, ¿por qué deseaba que se inclinara hacia ella y la besara hasta hacerle perder el sentido?

Pasó un minuto. Y otro más.

Por fin se atrevió a mirar a Edward. Nunca se había fijado en lo grande que era, quizá porque siempre llevaba prendas enormes y deformes que escondían su cuerpo; pero ahora que lo miraba, se daba cuenta de que sus hombros ocupaban prácticamente la mitad del sofá.

El modo en que estaba mirándola no dejaba lugar a dudas, era evidente que sentía el mismo deseo y la misma necesidad que sentía ella. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Sería por culpa de la luna llena? ¿O acaso estaba ovulando? Quizá la fantasía de Monsieur Enmascarado había invadido la realidad en la que se encontraba Edward Cullen.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. No con alguien como Edward. No podía enamorarse de él.

Pero tampoco podía apartar la mirada. Estaba perdida, arrastrada por la intensidad de aquellos fascinantes ojos oscuros. Era la segunda vez a lo largo del día que la cautivaban unos ojos color esmeralda. ¿Qué le pasaba de pronto con los hombres de ojos verdes?

Había algo diferente en los ojos de Edward; de repente le parecían más intensos, más cargados de emoción. Normalmente Edward ocultaba sus sentimientos, sólo había visto aquel brillo en su mirada cuando lo había oído hablar de arqueología. Pero ahora la miraba a ella con esa misma intensidad.

La deseaba.

Bella apretó el puño.

Ella también lo deseaba a él. Todo su cuerpo ardía por él. Deseaba quitarle la ropa y hacerle el amor allí mismo, en el suelo del salón.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Un hombre como Edward merecía mucho más de lo que ella podría darle.

–Edward, tú eres demasiado para mí. Eres demasiado inteligente para una chica que ni siquiera terminó el instituto.  
–Quiero hacerte el amor, Isabella –susurró él seductoramente.

No, no. ¿Por qué había tenido que decirlo? Ahora tendría que rechazarlo y le haría daño. Bella respiró hondo y se dispuso a decir la mayor mentira de su vida.

–Lo siento, Edward, pero yo no siento lo mismo.

............................................

_**Hola!!!.... Odian a Bella ¿? ... Bueno respondiendo a algunas preguntas ... Soy chilena ... Yo se que prefieren cortos y seguidos PERO x hoy decidi dejarles uno mas larguito pq esta semana tengo muchos examenes en la U entonces nose cuando volvere a ponerles... espero que pronto.**_

_**Sobre lo de roberta... sorry ese es el nombre original de la Historia que yo Lei... se me debe haber pasado y no me fije...asiq si sale Diego o Roberta ... Solo piensen que sigue siendo Edward y Bella!**_

_**NOS VEMOS PERVERS!!**_


	6. Capitulo 6

**La Historia pertenece a Lori Wilde , Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer , Yo solo la Adapto... **

**No intento plagiarla!.  
**

---------- CAPITULO CINCO! --------

–Lo siento, Edward, pero yo no siento lo mismo.

Sus palabras fueron como una daga que se le clavó en el corazón. Sintió un sabor amargo y metálico en la boca. Le había mostrado sus sentimientos y ella lo había rechazado porque era un bicho raro, un ratón de biblioteca. De nada servía que hubiera intentado suavizar el golpe diciéndole que era demasiado inteligente para ella, Edward sabía perfectamente lo que había querido decir.

Pero entonces vio un brillo extraño en sus ojos y supo que estaba mintiendo.  
Lo que no sabía era por qué.

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua. ¿Sería una invitación?

"Bésala, bésala, bésala. Oblígala a reconocer lo que siente por ti", le gritaban su mente… y su pene.

Pero no podía besarla. Aún no. No quería hacer estallar todo aquello antes de haber empezado siquiera. No, primero tenía que hacer el amor con ella utilizando la identidad del Enmascarado. Después, una vez que hubiera descubierto el placer que podía sentir con él y supiera que su vecino podía ser tan salvaje y atrevido como cualquier otro, desvelaría su verdadera identidad.

Aun así, le resultaba muy difícil no dejarse llevar por el deseo de saborear aquella deliciosa boca como lo había hecho en el club. Aquellos labios que le habían robado el corazón.

Había esperado demasiado para actuar, buscando la oportunidad perfecta para derribar sus defensas, y ahora no iba a estropearlo todo precipitándose. No podía hacerlo ahora que, por primera vez, Bella estaba mirando al bueno de Edward del mismo modo que había mirado al Enmascarado.

–Está bien –dijo por fin–. Si eso es lo que sientes.  
–Lo siento, Edward. No pretendía hacerte daño.

Ahora podía estar completamente seguro de que estaba mintiendo, pues no paraba de parpadear y de morderse el labio inferior como si eso fuera a ayudarla a ocultar sus emociones. No se daba cuenta de que el engaño no formaba parte de su naturaleza, era demasiado sincera y abierta.

–No lo has hecho.  
–¿Sin rencor? –preguntó tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa en los labios.  
–Por supuesto –dijo él aceptando la mano.

Tenía la piel cálida y suave y Edward tuvo que apretar los dientes para controlar la reacción de su cuerpo.

Bella respiró hondo, visiblemente aliviada.

–Me alegro de haber aclarado las cosas.  
–Sí –dijo mientras pensaba: "Preciosa, todavía queda mucho para que las cosas estén claras".  
–Buenas noches –se puso en pie a modo de sutil despedida.

Más que nada en el mundo, Edward deseaba estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente, pero se contuvo de hacerlo recordándose que ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más.

–Buenas noches, Bella.

Volvió a su apartamento, a la cama vacía, pero no pudo dormir. No podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera soñar con Bella.

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que le gustaban las cosas relajadas e informales; resultaba evidente para cualquiera que observara los muebles que decoraban su casa, su ropa, su peinado e incluso su canción preferida… Je ne regrette rien. Bella era una mujer a la que no le gustaban las restricciones, una mujer que jamás se enamoraría de alguien que la atara de algún modo.

De un hombre corriente como él. Un hombre estable.

Era responsable, sí, pero eso no significaba que fuera aburrido, predecible o vulgar.

Al contrario de lo que seguramente ella creía de él, Edward era un tipo imaginativo en la cama al que le gustaba jugar y probar cosas nuevas. Quería probar cosas nuevas con ella, juntos podrían dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías más salvajes.

El hecho de que viviera rodeado de libros y que dedicara su vida a la actividad mental no significaba que no ansiara la estimulación física. ¿Cómo podría ponerse esa máscara tres noches por semana y convertirse en Monsieur Enmascarado si no tuviera un lado aventurero?

No se le ocurría nadie mejor con quien compartir todas aquellas experiencias nuevas que Isabella Swan.

Seguramente ella pensaba que era un académico seco y estirado, lleno de teorías intelectuales y nobles ideales. No imaginaba cuánto le gustaba disfrutar de los placeres sensuales.

Cuando le hubiera enseñado todas esas cosas a través del Enmascarado y le hubiera hecho el amor hasta quedar exhaustos, se quitaría la máscara y le demostraría que el bueno de Edward no era tan bueno.

En realidad, podía ser muy perverso.

.

.

.

.

.

Las siguientes dos noches, Bella tuvo el mismo sueño erótico.

Estaba de nuevo en el club, bailando sobre el escenario.

Con el hombre de la máscara.

Sus intensos y misteriosos ojos esmeralda volvían a inmovilizarla. En el sueño, Bella no sentía la menor vergüenza al darse cuenta de que estaba tan desnuda como él y se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la música. El público permanecía en silencio, observándolos.

Él la agarraba por la cintura y hacía que se le cortara la respiración al ver la expresión enigmática de su rostro. La máscara de cuero le rozó el labio superior con una suavidad que desató mil y un escalofríos en su cuerpo.

Se le endurecieron los pezones mientras él hacía sonidos salvajes y apretaba la pelvis contra la de ella. La besaba y lamía como si jamás fuera a hartarse. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, desprendiendo un calor que se pasaba de uno a otro.

Era una sensación insoportablemente dulce y tan erótica que Bella se estremeció entre sueños.  
Entonces todo cambió. El público había desaparecido dejándolos solos en el club en completo silencio y el escenario se había convertido en una cama redonda y negra hacia la que él la atraía.

La tumbó boca abajo sobre el colchón y le acarició el trasero.

–Tienes un culo precioso –le susurró suavemente.

El corazón empezó a laterle descontroladamente. ¡Era increíble! ¡Qué aventura tan erótica! ¿Por qué tenía que ser sólo un sueño? Deseaba tanto que fuera real.

El amante de su fantasía le besaba las nalgas mientras se las acariciaba dulcemente, Bella sentía su mano dura sobre la piel ardiente.

–Eres tan bonita que me cortas la respiración. ¿Lo sabes?

Entonces colocó su enorme erección entre las nalgas con increíble delicadeza y ella pudo sentir cómo aumentaba más y más.

–Estás tan mojada –dijo él–. Eres tan dulce.  
–Es por ti –murmuró Bella–. Todo por ti.

Y supo que era cierto. Aunque se tratara de un sueño, nunca había sentido tal excitación por nadie, sólo por aquel desconocido.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, su sumergió en ella, adentrándose entre los pliegues de su cuerpo.

La deliciosa sorpresa la hizo elevarse en el espacio, la catapultó a las estrellas mientras él se hundía en ella más y más, cada vez con más fuerza, llenándola y arrastrándolos juntos a un lugar al que no llegaba la razón.

Cayeron exhaustos sobre el colchón y él la estrechó en sus brazos, volviendo a la tierra entre jadeos.

–Quiero que me veas –le dijo él–. Quiero que sepas quién te ha hecho sentir lo que has sentido.  
–¡No! –gritó ella–. No quiero conocerte, no quiero verte la cara.

Pero ya era tarde, él había empezado a retirarse la máscara.

Fue entonces cuando Bella despertó, empapada en sudor y temblando de pánico.

El apartamento de Bella estaba lleno de mujeres escandalosas cuando Monsieur Enmascarado apareció con su radio en mano. Bebían champán y comían chocolate sin dejar de reírse de los atrevidos regalos de Bella. La invitada de honor, Alice, ocupaba el centro de la habitación y tenía en la cabeza lo que parecía ser un preservativo gigante.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.

Edward titubeó. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y llevaba los pantalones tan estrechos que si respiraba hondo se abrirán de arriba a abajo. Las mujeres lo miraban como si fuera una enorme chuleta de cordero y ellas una manada de lobos hambrientos.

Había llegado a acostumbrarse a bailar sobre el escenario a pesar de que en ningún momento había disfrutado haciéndolo. La mayoría de las veces conseguía llegar al final de la actuación concentrando sus pensamientos en la arqueología. Además, como no llevaba las gafas puestas, en realidad no veía las caras de aquéllas que lo aclamaban. Pero aquello era diferente, el escenario era más íntimo y, teniendo a Bella y a sus amigas delante, era dolorosamente consciente de su desnudez.

Y la cosa no haría más que empeorar.

Menos mal que llevaba la máscara; llevar el rostro tapado era lo único que lo salvaba.

Echó un vistazo a Bella. Ella lo miraba con gesto expectante, impaciente por que empezara el espectáculo. Estaba impresionante con aquel vestido rojo carmesí y el pelo recogido en la nuca, dejando al aire su cuello terso. Edward se moría de ganas de lamer aquella piel hasta hacerla estremecer.  
Se miraron fijamente. Ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada. Bella parecía tan insegura como él.

Entonces vio algo extraño en sus ojos y, por un momento, creyó que por fin había descubierto quién era.

–Qué se desnude, qué se desnude –empezó a decir Alice dando palmas.

Bella sonrió a modo de disculpa y susurró:

–Está un poco borracha.

Finalmente Edward consiguió reunir fuerzas para hablar e impostar el acento francés.

–Es su despedida de soltera, así que tiene derecho a todo.  
–¿Quieres que ponga la música? –sugirió Bella señalando el equipo.

Él asintió, respiró hondo y se volvió a mirar a la docena de mujeres que esperaban verlo actuar.

Bell apretó el botón y las notas de Je ne regrette rien llenaron la habitación.

–Oye –protestó Alice–. Eso no es música de striptease.  
–¡Nooo! –exclamó alguien–. Queremos un poco de acción.  
–Lo siento –se disculpó él–. Tengo más discos en el coche. Enseguida vuelvo.  
–¿No es raro? –preguntó Alice mientras Edward se dirigía a la puerta–. Ese tipo tiene música que no escucha nadie en el mundo excepto los franceses y la rara de mi hermanita.

Con la ayuda del CD equivocado y del acertado comentario de Alice , Edward estaba seguro de que Bella no tardaría en darse cuenta de quién era el Enmascarado. La tapadera no le serviría más. Se quedó de pie en el descansillo de la escalera sin saber qué debía hacer a continuación.

Teniendo en cuenta el modo en que había reaccionado cuando le había dicho lo que sentía la noche que lo había invitado a su apartamento, era obvio que no había la menor posibilidad de que consiguiera acostarse con ella siendo él mismo. A Bella no le gustaban los tipos estudiosos e intelectuales. Ya se lo había dejado más que claro.

Hacía calor. Las gotas de sudor le caían por el cuello. Se subió la máscara y tomó aire.

¿Qué debía hacer?  
La puerta se abrió.

Se quedó helado, con las manos agarradas a la barandilla.

–¿Edward?

"Maldita sea". No era así como él quería que lo descubriese. Agachó la cabeza y consideró la idea de salir corriendo, pero Edward no era ningún cobarde, así que se dio media vuelta muy despacio. Estaba atrapado y no había otra salida que no fuera decir la verdad. Al diablo su plan de seducir a la mujer de sus sueños.

Pero la mujer que había salido a la escalera no era Bella, sino su hermana. Alice. Seguía llevando el estúpido preservativo en la cabeza como si fuera un gorro de ducha. Edward sintió un profundo alivio.

Edward –dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirándolo con gesto especulativo.

Él asintió.

–¿Tú eres Monsieur Enmascarado? ¿El tipo con el que mi hermana lleva noches soñando?

Edward se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos a modo de confesión.

–Pero es…  
–Reprochable, lo sé.

Alice sonrió.

–Iba a decir maravilloso.  
–¿Te parece maravilloso que esté engañando a tu hermana?  
–No, creo que es maravilloso que hayas encontrado el modo de traspasar el muro que ha construido alrededor de su corazón desde que tuvo cáncer.  
–¿Cáncer? –aquella simple palabra despertó pavor dentro de él. ¿Bella tenía cáncer? Apretó los puños, incapaz de asimilar la idea.  
–¿No lo sabías?

Negó con la cabeza, sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

Alice debió de ver la desolación de su rostro porque se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro.

–Se lo encontraron a tiempo y hay un noventa por ciento de posibilidades de que esté completamente curada.

–Ah –Edward se alegraba de no haber soltado la barandilla porque le temblaban las rodillas y dudaba tener la fuerza necesaria para mantenerse en pie.  
–Pero la enfermedad le cambió el carácter por completo.

Era una mujer tranquila y tímida y, a raíz del cáncer, decidió que la vida era demasiado corta y que debía vivirla al máximo. Aprendió a escalar, se aficionó a los vuelos en globo y empezó a salir con tipos salvajes y nada fiables como Monsieur Enmascarado. Tiene la descabellada idea de que un hombre estable la ataría y le impediría vivir el presente. Está convencida de que no puede confiar en el futuro.

Edward no sabía qué decir.

–Pero tú le estás enseñando que se puede ser atrevido y estable al mismo tiempo –continuó diciendo Alice con una sonrisa–. Es genial.  
–Ahora viene lo más difícil –dijo él–. Tengo que decirle a Bella que la he engañado.  
Alice respiró hondo.  
–Antes de que lo hagas, hay otra cosa que debes saber.

...........................................

_**Hola!!!.... Que tendra que saber Edward?????.... Gracias x sus Reviews.... Yo aki sigo cn la Universidad al Maximo!!... El proximo Caps es muy Hots! asiq esperenlo!!!!**_

_**NOS VEMOS PERVERS!!! =)  
**_


	7. Capitulo 7

**La Historia pertenece a Lori Wilde , Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer , Yo solo la Adapto...**

**No intento plagiarla!.**

---------- CAPITULO SIETE --------

–¿Otra cosa? –repitió Edward las proféticas palabras de Alice.

–Sí –parecía preocupada–. Hay otro motivo por el que Bella tiene por norma no acercarse a hombres interesados en el matrimonio.

¿Qué motivo? Tenía miedo de preguntarlo, pero debía saber la respuesta.

–¿De qué se trata?

Alice bajó los ojos, huyendo de su mirada.

–Debería ser ella la que te lo dijera.

–¿Cómo voy a conseguir que me cuente algo así si ni siquiera quiere salir conmigo porque soy un tipo corriente? Y alguien misterioso como Monsieur Enmascarado no puede preguntar algo tan personal. No es más que una fantasía.

–Por eso voy a decírtelo, pero ella no debe enterarse de que lo sabes. Odia que sientan lástima por ella.

–Dímelo ya, por favor.

Alice tomó aire.

–El cáncer.

–¿Sí?

–La dejó estéril. No puede tener hijos, Edward.

El triste secreto de Bella le nubló la vista. De pronto, comprendía muchas cosas sobre ella.

–Es horrible –murmuró con voz ronca.

–Lo ha aceptado con la ayuda de un terapeuta, pero sigue creyendo que no puede comprometerse con ningún hombre si no es capaz de darle un hijo.

–Eso es ridículo –protestó Edward–. Debería dejar que el hombre en cuestión decidiera por sí mismo si eso es impedimento para la relación o no.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero es Bella la que lo sufre, no yo. La verdad es que no sé qué sentiría si estuviera en su lugar. Así que, Edward, antes de que sigas adelante con tu plan o intentes tener una relación con ella, piensa si quieres vivir la vida sin tener tus propios hijos.

–Lo único que me importa es Bella. Además, siempre podríamos adoptar. Por el amor de Dios, yo mismo soy hijo adoptado –añadió.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Alice con una sonrisa.

–Sí.

Vio cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y se esforzaba por secárselas de inmediato.

–¿Por qué lloras? –Edward sentía un nudo en el pecho–. ¿Hay algo más que no me hayas dicho?

–Estoy muy contenta por mi hermana. Ha sufrido mucho y ahora por fin parece que va a encontrar el amor después de tantos años de dolor.

–Gracias por contármelo –dijo él–. No cambia en absoluto lo que siento por ella, pero sí me ayuda a entenderla.

–Trátala bien, Edward.

–Sí ella me deja.

–Haz que te deje. Si no lo haces, no tardará en darse cuenta del gran error que cometió dejándote marchar y lo lamentará, por mucho que se esfuerce en cantar esa maldita canción. Será mejor que te pongas la máscara por si Bella decide salir.

Mientras volvía a colocarse la máscara, Edward pensaba que ahora comprendía por qué Bella solía cantar Je ne regrette rien. No era porque se arrepintiera de nada, sino para espantar el miedo y ahuyentar los demonios que habían llenado su corta y agridulce vida.

Y se dio cuenta de que la amaba aún más por su valentía.

.

.

.

.

La fiesta de despedida había terminado. Las invitadas se habían marchado y, en algún momento de la noche, Monsieur Enmascarado había vuelto a ponerse los pantalones.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Nada más se hubo cerrado la puerta tras Alice y la amiga que iba a llevarla a casa, volvió a poner la música y la música de Wild Thing llenó la habitación. El Enmascarado empezó a bailar y a desnudarse sólo para ella. Bella estaba de pie frente a él, comiéndoselo con la mirada. Dios, era increíble. Demasiado guapo como para ser cierto. Sin embargo allí estaba, actuando para una sola persona.

¡Era una fantasía hecha realidad!

Una vez se quedó sólo con el tanga, le tendió la mano y la invitó a bailar con él en el momento en que acababa la canción para dejar paso a Je ne regrette rien. La conmovedora melodía hizo que a Bella se le encogiera el corazó un paso hacia él y dejó que la estrechara en sus brazos. Se dejó llevar por la música, atrapada en el momento en el que la fantasía se unía a la realidad.

Él le dio un suave beso en la frente y Bella supo que no podría seguir controlándose. Se abandonó a él por cuerpos, apretados el uno contra el otro, se movían al unísono. ¿Haría el amor tan bien como bailaba? Bella tragó saliva mientras rezaba por que así fuera.  
Le puso la mano en la cadera con una familiaridad que la hizo estremecer. De pronto dejó de bailar.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella.

–¿Crees en el amor? –dijo él con su fingido acento francés.

–¿Qué? –la pregunta la pilló desprevenida. En otro tiempo quizá hubiera creído en cuentos de hadas, pero ya no. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo después del cáncer? ¿Después de descubrir que no podía tener hijos?–. Puede que exista para alguna gente.

–¿Pero para ti no?- Bella negó con la cabeza.

-La vida es demasiado corta como para atarse a una persona.

–¿Y si es la persona adecuada

–Creo en la pasión –dijo ella–. ¿No te parece suficiente

–La pasión alimenta el cuerpo, pero el amor alimenta el alma –explicó el Enmascarado.

–Hay muchos tipos de amor.

–¿Como el que sientes por un buen amigo?

–Sí.- Bella pensó en Edward. Estaría abajo, solo, seguramente habría oído el ruido de la fiesta a través de los finos muros. Le dolía admitir que Edward habría sido perfecto para la antigua Bella, la mujer que había sido en otro tiempo. Pero ahora el hombre perfecto para ella era Monsieur Enmascarado, o al menos eso había creído hasta que había empezado a hablar de amor.

–¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas sobre el amor? Tú y yo no nos conocemos.

–Precisamente –dijo él–. Quería asegurarme de que nos entendemos. Ninguno quiere hacerle daño al otro. Lo de hoy es sólo sexo. Nada de amor. Quizá un pequeño romance –añadió con una sonrisa–. Pero nada de amor-

–Nada de amor –repitió Roberta, convencida de que estaban de acuerdo. ¿Entonces por qué aquellas palabras la hicieron sentirse tan vacía por dentro?

Edward le pasó la mano por la espalda, entreteniéndose especialmente en la curva que formaba su columna. Roberta se acurrucó en sus brazos y él no pudo evitar sonreír, pues le encantaba el modo en que respondía a sus caricias. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Isabella Swan le hacía desear ser mejor persona. Un hombre bueno no le mentiría ni la engañaría antes de hacerle el amor. Tenía que salir de aquel embrollo. Tenía que poner fin a aquella estúpida seducción.

–Bella –dijo olvidándose del falso acento francés–. Tenemos que hablar.

Pero ella no lo escuchaba, ni siquiera lo oía. Se había puesto de puntillas y le acariciaba la oreja con la lengua al tiempo que apretaba los pechos contra su brazo. En pocos segundos, Edward ni siquiera recordaba lo que iba a decirle. Los más puros instintos masculinos se apoderaron de él y le hicieron echar a un lado sus honorables intenciones.

–Llevo tres días pensando en esto –murmuró ella–. Estoy preparada para ese beso francés.

Edward estiró la mano y se la puso en las nalgas para apretarla bien contra su pelvis. Después bajó la cabeza y la besó en la boca. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. Edward pudo ver el rubor que se asomaba a las mejillas de Bella y que daba fe de su excitación.  
Estaba excitada. Increíblemente excitada.  
Le desabrochó el vestido sin dejar de besarla. Ella se despojó de la prenda frenéticamente y la dejó caer al suelo.  
Fue una maravillosa sorpresa descubrir que no llevaba ropa interior. Se había preparado para él.

–Eres perversa –susurró él mientras deslizaba la mano por su cadera hasta llegar al muslo, donde volvió a subir hasta dar con la esencia de su feminidad.

Bella gimió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Con una mano la agarraba mientras adentraba un dedo de la otra en su sexo y lo sumergía para saborear el húmedo calor de su ándose a él con ambas manos, Bella lanzó un ó besándola, se sumergía en ella con la lengua y con el dedo. Sus gemidos se unieron a los de tan dulce. Le encantaba sentir que ni siquiera podía decir nada porque estaba llena de é músculos le apretaban el dedo haciéndole saber que deseaba más. Lo deseaba a é suave y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte que la energía con que se entregaba a él era toda una lección. Aquella mujer sabía cómo vivir. El deseo que sentía por ella borraba cualquier pensamiento razonable de su cabeza. Con ella dejaba de ser el hombre práctico y sensato de siempre.

–Más –le dijo con ansia–. Más. Él sonrió ante su exigencia, la amaba por ello. Movió el dedo más y más fuerte hasta que empezó a temblar entre sus brazos.

–Tómame –imploró descaradamente–. Tómame ahora mismo, sobre la mesa de la cocina.

La llevó a la mesa de la cocina, le separó las piernas y se zambulló en ella con la fuerza que ella misma le había lo cierto era que Bella deseaba mucho más. Se había apoderado de ella la necesidad de sentir su cálido sexo dentro del cuerpo, de absorber la esencia de su virilidad.

–Más –susurró de nuevo–. Más.

La llevó a un lugar completamente desconocido para ella y cuando todo su ser, cuerpo, mente y alma, estaba al borde del precipicio, esperando la explosión del orgasmo… se dio cuenta de algo increíble. Aquel hombre era un completo entonces cuando explotó.

Él gritó al mismo tiempo y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Arqueó la espalda sobre ella y, a la luz de la lámpara de la cocina, Bella vio que ardía como el fuego.  
Jamás había sentido nada parecido a la intensidad de aquel clímax. No podía respirar. No podía pensar. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir cómo se estremecía hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Cayó sobre ella y sumergió el rostro enmascarado entre su pelo. Sus cuerpos entrelazados quedaron rendidos sobre la cama. Después de unos segundos, él le pasó la mano por el costado, pero seguía sumergido en ella. Desapareció el vacío de la separación. Eran uno solo. Amantes. Aunque fuera tan solo por un fugaz momento. Bella le acarició la boca y después el rostro por encima de la máscara, sintiendo los pómulos por debajo del cuero. Los segundos pasaron y el silencio volvió a llenarse de deseo, de la impaciencia de sus cuerpos.

Bella estaba maravillada, sintió que volvía a nacer a pesar del aturdimiento que le provocó sentir que él la daba media vuelta y la tomaba por detrás.  
Se estremeció y gritó de placer y, en todo momento, él estuvo con ella; de igual a igual, acompañándola hasta lo más alto. Después se tumbaron en el suelo y él lamió su carne sensible y dolorida.

Sobre el piso de baldosas, Bella podía oír los latidos de su corazón, un sonido que la hizo sentirse satisfecha y en paz. Estaba tan cómoda y feliz que de pronto sintió miedo.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No quería sentir ese tipo de emociones por él. Sólo quería sexo. Y entonces se le pasó por la cabeza algo alarmante.

–Dios mío –exclamó apartándose de él–. No hemos utilizado preservativo.

–No te preocupes –murmuró él–. Hace más de un año que no me acostaba con nadie y me he hecho las pruebas. No soy seropositivo.

Ya no fingía tener acento francés y había algo en su voz que había encendido una señal de alarma dentro de su cabeza.

–Podría estar embarazada –mintió sin saber muy bien por qué.

–Tranquila –dijo él–. No te preocupes, Bella. Conozco tus secretos más profundos y tus miedos más atroces.

El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho.

**

* * *

**

_******Perdon!!! ********Perdon!!!********Perdon!!!********Perdon!!!********Perdon!!!********Perdon!!!********Perdon!!!********Perdon!!!********Perdon!!!********Perdon!!!********Perdon!!!**_

_******Mucho tiempo sin subier lo se. . . Solo espero que este caps lea aia gustado 1313... Queda poquito para el final ... Se abra dado cuenta Bella quien es su enamscarado??? .... Pronto lo sabran jajajaja ... Prometo que sera muy pronto!!!**_

_******Ah!! ... Comenzare a subir otro fanfic Ojala le guste ... Sera igual o mas lemmon que este !!!! ... La veo el " Fin de Semana EROTICO"**_

******_Besos!_  
**


	8. Final

**La Historia pertenece a Lori Wilde , Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer , Yo solo la Adapto...**

**No intento plagiarla!.**

---------- CAPITULO OCHO --------

El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho.  
¡Esa voz!

Monsieur Enmascarado levantó la mano para retirarse la máscara, pero Bella ya sabía de quién era el rostro que se ocultaba debajo. Seguramente lo había sabido desde el primer momento, aunque de manera inconsciente.  
Los ojos de Edward, impregnados de amor y preocupación, no se apartaban de ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y aguardaba respetuosamente a ver cuál era su reacción.  
Le acarició la mejilla muy despacio.

–Eres tú.

–Siempre he sido yo, Bells, desde el momento que te vi por primera vez –dijo él–. Y mira cómo he acabado por tu culpa. Mintiendo y engañándote.

–Edward –susurró ella con un suspiro. No podía ser él. Había vivido su aventura más salvaje con el hombre que más deseaba evitar–. Lo siento.

–Nada de arrepentirse, ¿recuerdas? –su sonrisa era dulce y tierna.

–Pero yo no puedo amarte –dijo entonces con el corazón roto–. No puedo asegurarte que haya un felices para siempre.

–¿Por qué? ¿Porque tuviste cáncer? Bella asintió.

–Por haber estado enferma, ¿ya no mereces amar? Las lágrimas le caían de los ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

–No puedo dejar que me ames. ¿Y si muriera?

–¿Y si muriera yo? Bella, en esta vida no hay garantías. Sólo tenemos el presente y tú estás dispuesta a renunciar a nuestro futuro porque tienes miedo demorir. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

–Pero hay algo más.

–Alice me lo ha contado todo. Sé que no puedes tener hijos.

–¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú pueda querer a una chica sin educación que ni siquiera podrá darle hijos? –Bella seguía llorando y enjugándose los ojos con la mano.

–¿Por qué tú no puedes aceptar que sé lo que quiero? Bella, no me importa tu educación o si puedes tener hijos, lo único que me importa es que sé que eres todo lo que quiero y que esas cosas son parte de ti, son lo que te hacen ser quien eres.

Dios, ¡deseaba tanto poder creerlo! Deseaba echarse en sus brazos y aceptar su amor.

–Podrías cambiar de opinión en el futuro cuando decidas que quieres tener hijos, pero entonces estarías atrapado con una esposa estéril. O, peor aún, me dejarías por otra.

La rabia se reflejó en sus ojos esmeralda. Bella nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

–Maldita sea, Bella –dijo agarrándola por los hombros–. Yo no soy así. No sé con qué otros hombres habrás estado, pero cuando yo me comprometo, lo hago de verdad. Yo te amo y si en el futuro decidimos que queremos tener hijos, podríamos adoptar.

–Pero no es lo mismo que tener un hijo propio.

–No, es mejor –replicó él–. ¿Sabías que yo soy adoptado? Mis padres adoptivos me dieron todo el amor del mundo… –tenía la voz entrecortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Edward –no sabía qué decir.

–Te quiero, Isabella Swan. Si no puedes aceptarlo, si dejas que el miedo se interponga entre nosotros, lo sentiré mucho por los dos porque habría sido maravilloso.

Y, sin decir nada más, se vistió y salió del apartamento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella intentó dormir, pero no pudo.

Edward la quería.

El dulce Edward del que había intentado no enamorarse porque creía que merecía algo más de lo que ella podía darle.

Edward la amaba.

La amaba tanto que había ocultado su verdadera identidad para darle lo que deseaba en secreto.

¿Cómo podía tener miedo de amar a un hombre así?

Bellaa retiró las sábanas de la cama y agarró el teléfono. Al oír la voz de Edward, respiró hondo y susurró:

–Yo también te quiero, ahora mueve ese bonito trasero y ven aquí.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Edward estaba de pie en la puerta de su dormitorio. Una sola mirada y empezaron a desnudarse el uno al otro con cariño e impaciencia.

Bella le quitó la camisa y le desabrochó el pantalón mientras Edward deslizaba el camisón por su cuerpo hasta dejarlo caer al suelo. Ya sin pantalones, la espléndida erección de Edward fue suficiente para que Bella se quitara la última prenda, las braguitas.

Se quedaron inmóviles mirándose el uno al otro.

Entonces él agarró la máscara que había dejado en la mesilla de Bella, pero ella se la quitó.

–No la necesitamos –dijo ella.

–¿Estás segura que no te resultará más excitante con ella?

–Tú eres suficientemente excitante para mí, Edward. Tal como eres.

Él sonrió y la felicidad que Bella vio en su rostro la hizo sentirse feliz también a ella.

–Además –continuó diciendo–, nadie nos obliga a olvidarnos de Monsieur Enmascarado para siempre; podría volver en otro momento, si nos apetece. Pero hay algo de nuestro amigo que no quiero perder.

–¿El qué?

–El beso francés, por supuesto –dijo con falso acento francés y después se echó a reír.

–¿Te refieres a esto? –Edward se apoderó de sus labios y exploró su boca con la lengua.

–Mmmm.

La llevó hasta la pared, donde le apoyó la espalda mientras seguía besándola y encendiendo su cuerpo con cada movimiento de la lengua. El brillo travieso de sus ojos hizo que Bella pensara en lo paradójico que era aquel hombre. Científico. Stripper. No importaba lo que fuera, de cualquier modo era misterioso y digno de confianza, todo en el mismo paquete.

Edward le agarró la pierna suavemente y se la levantó para poder sumergir los dedos de nuevo en el centro de su ser.

–Estás húmeda y caliente –gruñó con placer–. Estoy loco por ti, Bella Swan. Te amo.

–Yo a ti también te amo, Edward Cullen. Ahora tómame si no quieres que grite.

Obedeció de inmediato. La llenó con su virilidad, sumergiéndose en ella con la intensidad que ella deseaba. Sus movimientos eran fuertes y enérgicos, pero la expresión de su rostro era dulce y cariñosa. Bella gritó de placer y dejó que su alma se elevara hasta el infinito.  
Después quedaron rendidos sobre la alfombra.

–¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del viejo Edward? –le preguntó unos minutos más tarde, cuando habían conseguido recuperar el aliento.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes inseguro?

–Regálame los oídos.

–Además de tu inteligencia, tu amabilidad, tu amor secreto por la aventura y que estuvieras dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ganarte el corazón de la mujer a la que amas, ¿quieres que te diga algo más?

–Sí –dijo con una sonrisa–. Dime algo más.

–Está bien. Lo que más me gusta es tu trasero.

–Lo imaginaba. Sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo.

Bella soltó una sincera carcajada.

- No solo eso ... Te amo mi Monsieur Enmascarado

Mientras la estrechaba con fuerza en sus brazos, Edward comenzó a tararear Je ne regrette rien**.**

** FIN  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Aki esta el Fin ..... Decidi colacarlo tooodo altiro por la espera ... Ojala les Guste ... ****... Las veo en " Fin de Semana EROTICO"**_

******_Besos!_  
**


End file.
